Valentine's Kiss 2
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: A squeal of Valentine's Kiss. "People do crazy things when they are in love." Well love bring Yusei and Akiza together for their love to be realized? YuseixAkiza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a squeal for Valentine's Kiss. I thought this one-shot needs a squeal for Valentine Day and for Yugioh 5ds. This will be the first Valentine Day one-shot with four chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one shot.**

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds.**

**~~~~~~Ten Years Later~~~~~**

"Another day, another dollar," Akiza sighed as she placed her books in her locker. She turned around to see a young couple holding hands while enjoying their time together. The red hair girl couldn't help but to smile.

'It must have been so nice to hold someone's hand like that.' she thought to herself. Her hand went into her breast pocket and pulled out something special to her. She looked at a heart shaped stone and smiled as she rubs the smooth surface lightly.

"I miss him..." she whispered softly to herself.

**Flashback:**

**_"Don't worry, when we get older we see each other again." Yusei said to her. Then he placed something on her hand._**

**_Then he quick kiss Akiza's cheek. "Bye." Akiza said with a red blush face._**

**End of Flashback:**

'I wonder how he's doing?' she asked herself. 'I hope he's doing okay?' She smiled again as she place the stone back in her breast pocket.

"Hey Akiza!" She turned her head to see her a young friend with swirling glasses.

Akiza smiled. "Hey Carly," she greeted.

"Sorry, I get here in time." Carly apologized. "I was too busy writing a new story line for the school's paper and I guess I must of missed your call..." she tried to explained.

Akiza smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's something important that you need to finish before the day ends."

Carly grinned a little as she scratching her head. "What's that?" She point her finger at her friend's breast pocket.

Akiza swatted her friend's hand away from her pocket. "It's noting, you don't need to know." she teased her friend.

However, Carly didn't listen and finally took out the stone out of her pocket. "Oh that's pretty."

Akiza blushed and tried to grab it out of her friend's hand. "Carly give it back!" she plead.

"Oh Akiza this is pretty!" Carly commented the heart shape stone.

After she said that Akiza grabbed it and placed back in her pocket. "What I was looking at it." Carly protested.

Akiza sighed. "This stone is very special to me." she told her friend.

Carly looked at her and then smiled. "Was it from someone special?" she asked.

Akiza looked and smiled. "Yes," she turned to the blue sky. "it was given to me by a young boy I met a long time ago."

"Oh it's from a boy! That's sooooo SWEET!" she squealed, which made Akiza jump a little. "Sorry, I just can't help it." she apologized.

Akiza sighed. "Yeah, but..." She placed her hand on top of her heart. Carly looked at her with a question mark hanging above her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just," Akiza began to answer. "It's been ten years since I had this stone. I have waited for him to see me again," Akiza felt tears forming in her eyes. "but, I guess he...must have...forgotten about me..." she finished with a tear sliding down her cheek.

Carly patted the girl's shoulder. "Akiza," she spoke. "if you think that he has forgotten about you, then why did you keep that stone?" she asked trying to be serious.

Akiza looked at her friend and then at the stone. "I thought if I keep this close to me, it can help me find him." she answered.

Carly smiled. "There you go," Akiza looked at her confused. "that's why you couldn't forget about him. Because somewhere down the long, something tells me that you will find him before he finds you." she explained.

She place her hand on top of her friend's hand. "That's what love is about, once you find that special person that love will bring you two together again." she finished.

Akiza smiled and wipe her tears away. "Thank you Carly." she thank her friend.

Carly gave off a goofy smile. "Hey no prob!"

The two girls gave each other hugs, and then let each other go. "I better get going before I get in trouble." Carly said.

Akiza smiled. "Alright, you better get going then." she said to her.

Carly smiled. "Alright, see you later and good luck." she said to her before she left.

After Carly left, Akiza smiled. "I'm glad I have her as my best friend. Because even when I'm sad or down, she always knows how to put a smile on my face." she said to herself.

She took the stone out of her pocket and rubbed it's smooth surface gently. '_I hope I'll see him will soon...'_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This is a squeal for Valentine's Kiss. I thought this one-shot needs a squeal for Valentine Day and for Yugioh 5ds. This will be the first Valentine Day one-shot with four chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one shot.**

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds.**

**Warning: Slight violence between Jack and Yusei.**

A young male was standing at his garage home while looking at the skies of Neo Domino City. His sapphire eyes were looking at the cloudless sky with a smile forming in his face. "It's so pretty out," he said to himself. "even if the weather is cold, they also bring out the sun for warmth and comfort."

He sighed sadly as he rubbed his left cheek, following a line that was zig-zag that ran down all the way to his chin. 'Even feeling this mark, it still hurts to think of those memoires that happened back at home.' he thought to himself.

"Hey what's wrong?" a voice asked him in the background. The raven hair boy turned to around to see his blonde hair friend. "Why are you being gloomy all of the sudden?" the purple eye boy asked.

"Noting," Yusei answered. "just taking a small break that's all." he finished as he turned around to the sky. "What are you doing here Jack?" he asked his blond friend.

Jack sighed as he walked closer to his friend. "I came here to see how my friends are doing." Jack answered while looking for another friend. "Where's Crow at?" he asked. Yusei chuckled a little when Jack said Crow's name. "What," Jack asked. "why are you laughing?"

Yusei smirk as he turned around to face his friend. "Well, let's just say Crow had it hard last night with his friends and got him into a Drinking Contest and ended up lost the battle." he explained.

Jack sighed angrily. "Are you kidding me?" he said to himself. "Again, I swear he's in more trouble when it comes to drinking. He can't even hold a single drink without with going drunk." he chuckled at the end.

Yusei smiled. "Yeah, at least you don't have to deal with him when he's hangover." he add to the subject. "He's a real pain in the butt when he whines like a two year old." he finished.

Jack continued to chuckle. "Sucks huh?" he asked.

Yusei nodded. "Yeah..." he sighed.

Jack looked at him with a confuse look. "Alright, what's wrong?" he asked the raven hair teen. He walked closer to his friend.

"What?" Yusei asked.

Jack sighed. "Something else is bother you, and I wanted to know what else is going on your head." He pointed Yusei's head.

Yusei sighed. "I told you I'm fine." he protested.

Jack shook his head and place his hand on his hip. "Don't play dumb with me Yusei." Jack snapped at him. "There is something going on in your mind that's bugging you." he repeated. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now tell me, what's been bugging you?" he asked.

Yusei looked at him dead in the eye and answered. "I miss her..." Jack looked at him confused.

"Her? Who is this 'her'?" the blond asked.

Yusei took a deep breath before he answered. "Akiza."

That's when a hand wack his head, hard. "Ow!" Yusei turned angrily to his friend. "What the heck was that for!?" he shouted.

"For not saying that any sooner!" Jack replied.

Yusei growled as he smooth his head from pain. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Jack simply shook his head. "If this was about this Akiza person, why didn't you go and see her?" he asked him. "I mean she's from here and you can see her you know." he tried to pointed out to his raven hair friend.

Yusei sighed sadly and turned around the snow covered street. "I can't..." he whispered. Jack looked at him strangely again.

"And why no?" Jack asked again.

"Because I don't want her to see me like this!" he shouted and pointed his finger at his scar. "I'm worried of what she thinks of me if she sees this!" He took a deep breath to get the air that you had used back from yelling.

Jack looked at him with shock. Afterwards he shook himself off the shock, grabbed a hold of Yusei's shirt, and pulled him to his face. "Are you serious?" he asked angrily. "Why do you care of what she thinks about that scar?"

Yusei's eyes showered with angrier. "I don't want her to see me like this." he answered trying to change Jack's subject.

Jack whack Yusei's head again and this time Yusei strike Jack's face with his fist. Jack was pushed down by that blow that was given to him. "Quit! Whacking! My! Head!" he shouted at the blond.

Jack growled at his raven friend.

"What the heck is going on!?" Crow shouted while walking out of his room. The two teen turned to their orange spiky hair friend with angry grey eyes. "Man, if you two are starting a fight, Zora is going to throw us out if you guys causes trouble." Crow warned his friend.

Jack and Yusei turned their backs at each other with arms across their chests. "He started it..." Yusei mumbled under his breath.

Jack glared at the raven hair man.

"Alright, maybe you guys need to be away from each other and cool off okay." Crow offered. "Please let's have some peace in this house." he pleaded.

"Fine!" The two teens said at the same time.

With they split up.

Yusei walked towards his runner and sighed sadly as the reflection, off from his runner's rump, showed him the scar.

"Hey you okay Yusei?" The raven hair teen turned to his orange hair friend. "I mean I know you two go thick head with each other, but not like that." he explained.

Yusei sat on his runner's seat with his hands on his lap. "It's noting Crow, it's just Jack has been trying to get me to answer his question." he answered.

Crow shook his head. "Does it have to with that girl?" Crow asked.

Yusei jerk his head towards his friend with wide eyes. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Crow chuckled. "Come on, you have to give me credit Yusei. You like a book that I can read and understand without no trouble." he explained.

Yusei chuckled. "Yup, I guess you're right." Crow smiled.

"So tell me, what's wrong?" he asked him while patting his friend on his back. "You can tell me anything." he reassured him.

Yusei smiled at his friend and as he starts to explain his problem to his friend.

**Cliff hanger...sorry I couldn't resist.**

**Next chp will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This is a squeal for Valentine's Kiss. I thought this one-shot needs a squeal for Valentine Day and for Yugioh 5ds. This will be the first Valentine Day one-shot with four chapters. *Maybe...***

**I hope you all enjoy this one shot.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chp**

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds.**

Akiza shivered as cold air blow passed her body. "Man, I thought it wasn't going to be this cold." she said to herself. "I hate winter chill..." she added.

She pulled her heavy coat closer to her body for warmth. Her gloves were helping her hands from the cold, since her hands dried out quickly if the cold hits them. She sighed as she continued walking his way to her home.

But when a sudden guest of wind hits straight at her face, she gasp as she covers her face from the coldness. However, with her eyes closed she didn't know that she was walking towards the busy highway.

She rubbed her eyes from the cold, when she finished she was pushed to the ground by some rude man. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted at her as he continued his way.

Akiza gasped. 'Man, that was rude of him.' she thought to herself. Just as she was about to get up, something pushed her to the side walk. "Ouch!" she gasped.

"Hey you okay?" a deep male voice asked her.

When her vision was clear she notices that she was grabbed by some male. She started to struggle against her holder. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Hey, Hey! Calm down!" he tried to calm her down, but she kept on struggling.

"NO LET ME GO!" she give a swift kick to her holder's shin. The male groaned in pain but didn't let go of the girl.

"Look if I haven't come here you would have been hit by a car." he said to her.

Akiza stopped struggling and let her body relaxed. "What do you mean by a car?" she asked. "I didn't see one." she added.

The male sighed as he pulled her off the ground and up on her feet. "The reason you didn't see a car coming your way is cause of that guy knock you down to the ground." he explained. "You're lucky that I saved, otherwise you could get hurt bad." He pat her head softly.

She blushed. "Oh, well thank you for saving me." With that she walked away from the stranger.

He sighed as he was about to walk, he spot something on the ground. "What's this?"

With Akiza, she sighed as she reached to her house. "Oh thank goodness I'm home." she smiled as she rushes to the door. Then she stopped for a split second and turned to the highway. "I didn't even ask his name. I wonder who was he?" she wondered as she headed in.

Once inside she shed her coat off and took her gloves off her hands. "Ah...nice and warm." she sighs with relief. She placed her coat at the closet and took her shoes off. "I wonder papa and mama are at?" she wondered.

She felt sad not having her parents with her. But things change when she got older, her father is a very busy with his work, but he always try to spend time with her the best he can.

However, work is work and he can't say no. Akiza tries to understand of what her father has to do for a living and tries not to miss him, but it hurts her deeply even she doesn't want to show it to him.

He was always her Valentine.

She smiles at the family picture of her parents with her as a little girl. "When has the time gone?" she wondered.

She sighed as she placed her hand on her heart. Until something made her shock. "Huh? Why does my pocket feel empty?" She placed her hand inside her breast pocket and then...

**"AHHH! IT'S GONE!"**

* * *

**That's it for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! This is a squeal for Valentine's Kiss. I thought this one-shot needs a squeal for Valentine Day and for Yugioh 5ds. This will be the first Valentine Day one-shot with four chapters. *Maybe...***

**I hope you all enjoy this one shot.**

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds.**

**Last time:**

**"Oh, well thank you for saving me." With that she walked away from the stranger.**

**He sighed as he was about to walk, he spot something on the ground. "What's this?"**

**Back to Yusei:**

Yusei picked up the object off the ground and stared at it. 'Wait why I do I have a feeling like I see this before?' he asked.

It was a shape of heart. He rubbed the smooth surface with his gloved fingers and then something popped into his mind.

**Flashback:**

**"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Akiza said sadly.**

**Yusei hugged Akiza's little form.**

**"Don't worry, when we get older we see each other again." Yusei said to her.**

**Then he placed something on her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye." Akiza said with a red blush face.**

**"Bye." Yusei replied and then walk away.**

**End of Flashback:**

"Oh my gosh," He turned to where the red hair girl left him. His cobalt eyes soften as he squeezed the stone. "Akiza..." he whispered.

At the house, Akiza was looking all over her school uniform jacket for the missing heart stone. "I don't believe this," she said to herself. "how could I lose that stone?" she asked.

She dropped her school jacket on the couch and sat down next to it. She placed her hands over her eyes as she lean her head down. "How can I see him again?" she whimpered softly.

Then a knocking was heard from the door. She turned her head to the door and stood up. "Who could that be?" She walked to the door and opened it.

She gasp to see a young male. She tried to close the door, but a brown gloved hand stopped her from closing it. "Wait, I have something that I believe is yours." he said.

Akiza stopped when the gloved hand opened it's palm to reveal a heart shape stone. Akiza gasp with happiness.

She took the stone away from his hand. "How did you find it?" she asked.

"Well, if you let me step inside, I can tell you." Akiza hasted and sighed, if this man would do anything to harm her, she has her cell phone in her pocket to call the police.

"Get in." she ordered.

With that the young male walk in. "Oh there is still that question you haven't answered." she reminded him.

"Oh right," he said as he lifted his hood off his head. Akiza looked at his weird hair style. "If you're wondering about my hair don't bother asking me. I even don't know why either." he chuckled at the end.

She couldn't help but to giggle. "I wasn't going to laugh at your hair, it's just strange." she explained. "It's like I have seen that hair style when I was a little girl." she clasp her mouth shut.

The male shook his head. "You don't have to do that," he reassured her. "I won't do anything to hurt you." He placed his heavy coat on the hanger next to her red heavy coat. "I'm not a cold blood person." he added.

Akiza gasped softy in her hand and then drops it to her side. "I wasn't even thinking about that." she reassured him. "It's just you remind of someone that I was hoping to see again." she finished.

He smiled. "That's good, cause it's been a long time since I last saw you." he replied.

Akiza looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "I don't even know you." she added.

Once he pulled his gloves out of his hands and placed them in his coat pocket. "But I know you," he said softly. "You the one that helped me out of the cold when I was young." he explained.

Akiza was even more confused. "Who are you?" she asked him.

In slow motion, he turned around to see her his face. Akiza gasped at his appearance. He was a tight muscle shirt with a picture of a dragon's head, he wore tight blue jeans with black lining around the amber gems on his kneecaps, and he has on tannish boots also with black lining and amber gems on them too.

What is making her more shock is his cobalt eyes. "Those eyes I know them..." she pointed at him. The male gave her a smile. Her eyes were getting wet with unshed tears. "Yu...Yu...sei..." she whimpered.

Yusei walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "It's been a long time Akiza..." he whispered to her. "I missed you so much." he rubbed his head against hers.

Akiza couldn't stop the tears from falling of her face, she buried her head in his chest with a happy smile.

"Yusei."

**That's that. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Might add a bouns chp for this story. Wait and see. Happy Late Valentine's Day.**


End file.
